


Simulation mind-control

by nerdz



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdz/pseuds/nerdz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*picks up from end of Divergent* The ringing in my ears grow louder. Why can't I shoot at the blonde-haired enemy? Why can't I beat her? Why is she handing my the gun? Why, does the name, Tobias, sound so heart-wrenching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly did not like Insurgent nor Allegiant, but the plot is amazing. So, here's my take on it.
> 
>  
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* 'Tis is not my idea, but merely a rewrite.

Four's POV

 

I hear her before I see her. The croak in her voice when she calls out a name, Tobias. I turn slowly around, and i see a short figure standing at the door. She's petite, blonde, her clothes are dirty and bloodstain. But I see determination in her eyes. Should I kill her? A voice in my head screams at me, telling me that she's my enemy, that I should be pouncing on her at this second. So I do.

I leap out from my chair, where I have been working to stop the simulation, and I point my gun at her. She is stunned momentarily, and she is about to rush towards me. To kill me, or to hit me, or to ruin me in any way possible, as she is holding a gun. NO, and alarm in my head goes off.

"Drop your weapon." My voice, comes out cold and unyielding. Blondie tells me that I'm in a simulation. She's wrong, I know she is, the voice in my head tells me so. But somehow, I'm hesitant to shoot at her.

"Drop your weapon or I'll fire." And she does, she puts it on the ground. But her slow movement frustrates me, and she stars into me, drilling a hole in the back of my head.

"Drop your weapon!" I shout, even though I know she did. Anger courses through me. She's here to turn on the simulation that I have shut down, I know she is. She rises again, and turn towards me. In an almost whiny voice, she says:

"I did." I'm still tense, still clutching at my gun. Her eyes, crystal blue, hardens for a moment. The next thing I know, she has my wrist in her small hands. In capable they are, as they are small. I sneer at her disdainfully, and shoots at her head. She ducks, and the bullet hits behind her. She's smart and quick. Am I suppose to kill her? The ringing in my ear grows, making my want to swat at it. But instead, I listen to the commands, and instead of taking anger out on my ear, I punch her hard in the jaw. Her head whips aside, giving me a view of her neck, with a bandage on it. What the hell was that. I know i can punch harder, I should've sent her flying to the wall by now. She flinches, as if expecting another blow, and throws out her hands to protect her face. Weakling. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her kick away the gun. My eyes moves with the gun. My enemy takes my moment of distraction and kicks me in the stomach. That might have hurt worse, but I'm enraged. I grit my teeth and grabbed on to her foot, pulling it down and sending her spiralling to the ground. She lets out a small oomph, and I suddenly have the feeling to pull her up and support her. No, I can't do that. I'm not suppose to... or am I? I don't even know. 

I kick her, but she rolls out of my way, reaching for the gun. The ringing, increases. I grab her hair, almost loosing my grip, and throws her to the side. I can't let her beat me, I can't. She tries to grip my wrist, and yank it out of her hair. But, unfortunately for her, I'm too strong. Instead, she smacks into the wall beside me. Suddenly, just as I'm about to grab the gun, I hear that hame again. Tobias. My thoughts waver for a moment, and I debate if she's bad or good. Once again, she attempts to escape from my grasp. And this time, she manages to do so. She flips onto her back, and points the gun straight at me. My head pounds, as she stands with the barrel pointed at me. For a moment all I see is the small round hole of the gun. She's going to shoot me. I can't let that happen. Am I suppose to tackle her? Is she a good person? My thoughts becomes a jumble of mess, when her voice cuts through them.

"Tobias, please." There goes the annoying name again. 

"Please see me. Tobias, please." She's pathetic. Tears streaming down her cheek, her hair loose and wild. She's beautiful, but no. I need to destroy her. I walk towards her, doubt in my mind, but not in my steps. I do not falter, as I stride, no, as I stomp towards her; with a scowl on my face. Her eyes are determined, but I can see that she's faltering with every step I take. I knew it, she's weak. She can't kill me. Even when she holds that gun, a powerful machine, in her hands. Then, she does something unexpected. She gives me the gun, presses it into my palm. Why is she giving up? In one swift motion, in case its a trick, I click the bullet into its chamber. She puts her hand to my heart. An unexpected warmth gush through me, and I do not fire. Her eyes close slowly, and she lets out a breath, as if she's calm. You can't be calm. Don't you see, I want to tell her, you're about to die. I'm about to kill you, and you're about to die. Why aren't you begging or crying or pleading for mercy. Why did you just give me the gun and let me shoot you? The ringing grows louder. My thoughts, once jumbled and unclear, becomes clear. She's waiting for the shot, and it haven't came. She reopens her blue eyes.

"Tobias, its me." This time she does not hesitate to wrap her skinny arms around me. I tense up, my arm and the gun straight out in front of me. A sheen of sweat appears, and i fight to clear my thoughts once again. And it all comes back to me. Tris has her arms around me, I just tried to kill her.

The gun clatters to the ground. The amount of energy it took for me to get out of this simulation kills me on the inside. I know who this blonde girl is. She's not a coward, she's a sacrificer. She's not weak, she's brave and strong, and did not give up when I beat her. And most importantly, she's back to me again.

I cling to her shoulder tightly, and she cries out from pain. But I'm too relieved to care about that. I kiss her, with all the love I possess for her. Tears streams down my face, as I pull Tris closer to me, and I lift her up. The guilt and pain of almost killing her, seeps into me like poison. I pull her tightly to me, and she asks:

"How did you do it?"

"I don't know," I reply in a shaky voice." I just heard your voice."

Tris pulls back from our tight embrace, and stares at the screen. I'm at lost without the warmth of her body, and the empty ache comes back. We stand in silence, looking at the chaos in front of us. Did I do this? I must have wondered aloud, because tris tells me that she doesn't know, that I might just have been there to monitor it. For a second, I just stare at the incredulous machine. A machine could control human mankind with no problem, just by the touch of a button. Tris stares at a screen, near the corner.

"Tobias," I snap to attention. "Now!'

Together, we stop the simulation, collects the data, and sprints from the room. But before we leave, we take on last look at the screen. People are now in a different chaos. They have realize their terrible mistake, that they have been controlled, just a minute ago. We don't stand for long, and we leave behind this disaster area in a frenzy, ready to face whatever is ahead of us


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' POV

Our life changed in merely a second. Starting with the injection of the serum. Then, everyone was swallowed under it, and became brutal, merciless murderers. Including me. Even though I wasn't affected, I still wonder: How many innocent Dauntless have I killed? The guilt is enough to eat my alive. There are so many things going on in my head, and I'm too tired to think it through.

As I lay on Tobias' shoulder, I listen to his even breathing. In his sleep, he is young. The harsh lines that he carries as an instructor are now gone, soothed over by sleep. The train car is silent, Caleb, Marcus, and Peter have moved to the one beside ours. I still don't know the reason behind Peter wanting to join us. And what about Marcus? I try to get some sleep, but I'm jostled awake by the bumps as we enter and cross through the city. Tobias jerks from underneath me. The metal disk I hold digs into his leg, and he takes it from me. I'm about to ask him why he did, when he tossed the disk out into the open.

"Tobias, what are you doing?!" I whisper to him angrily. I jump up, only to see the disk flying towards Caleb. It hits him on the head, and he wakes up with the disk clattering besides him. Knowing that Caleb has gotten hold of the disk, I turn around to face Tobias. His features are slack, his eyes open but not seeing. Oh no. The simulation he was put in was controlled differently, therefore, it cannot be activated by computer. It activates itself, but when and how? Tobias stands slowly, towering over me. The simulation is reactivating, and he is under its hands.

"Tobias," I tell him calmly. "You are in a simulation. I am not your enemy. Its me, Tris." His eyebrows furrow, and hysteria almost covers me whole. No, not again. His stare is cold and unfeeling. Behind me, I see Caleb and Peter stare with open mouths. Caleb is the first to come to his senses. Tobias lungs towards me, but Caleb jumps in front and grabs hold of his arm. Tobias push him aside easily, throwing a punch towards his jaw. I must trust that he won't hurt me. I walk forward, wrapping my arms around him, as I have done in the control room.

"No, Tris!" Caleb calls out through his swollen jaw. I glare at him, warning him to be silent. Once again, Tobias is tense. But this time, he doesn't wake up. Instead, he throws a punch at my stomach then my head. I realize now how much energy he had back in the room, where he spent it all on controlling himself. This time, he lets it all out.

Time seems to slow down, as I see myself from a third-person view. I'm flying backwards, my back hitting the ground first. My vision is spotted, wild neon colours cover the edges. I see Caleb gape in horror, scrambling towards me. Tobias. Tobias, snaps out of the simulation, and his dark blue eyes settles on me. The horror and fear in him takes over, and clouds over his iris. For a moment, time stops between us. Marcus stares, unblinkingly. I close my eyes, hopping to get rid of the burning sensation in my stomach, and I wheeze in air. My head feels like a ton of rocks just dropped on it. A sudden sheet a black settles over me as I fall into a dream-like slumber.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------PAGE BREAK------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Peter's POV

We are all sitting in the train, heading to who knows where. Tris and Four are being sappy again, and I can't stand being near them. I sigh, and try to find a comfortable position. The train rocks back and forth, its movement lurring me to sleep. Just when I'm on the brink of falling asleep, I hear a crash. Oh god, what are they up to now? Having sex in the train? God, we're a train, and Tris is suppose to be a Stiff. I groan and roll over, instead, I see Caleb watching the scene with horror. Wide-eyed, I sit up. Four has his hands up and into a fist, ready to punch Tris. For a moment, I want to stand between them and protect Tris. But I don't protect Stiffs, Especially since that bitch shot me in the arm. Its clear that Four is going to smash the life out of Tris, and he does. He send a flying punch straight into her and she sails across the air. My chest tightens as I see her struggling to breath. Why am I worried about a stiff. Four just stands frozen. He must be in a simulation or something. I mean, he wouldn't punch his initiate right? Besides that, I thought they were all lovey-dovey. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the glint of a disk. Its the one Tris has been holding. It lays besides her bother, and he's too busy nursing his swollen jaw. I take a glance back at everyone else. None of them are paying attention to me, they're too busy with Tris. I sneer, and grab hold of the disk, stuffing it into my pant pocket with my uninjured arm. 

Four drops to his knees in anguish, his face in his hands. He's breathing heavily, heaving almost. Caleb kneels beside the Stiff, who looks more like a limp rag doll. Marcus stands just above them, watching Four with disgust. He's being so weak. I can't stand a hunk looking weak, so I stand up and swing half of my body outside the car. The wind is calming, and I see the city passing behind us. I realize now where we are heading: Erudite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh Peter... what's gonna happen?? And I'm sorry, I just had to.
> 
> REVIEW PLZ.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias' POV

Guilt, hurt, agony, anguish, wrenches me apart when I realized what I have done. I let the simulation serum get ahold of me again. Again, right after the fight at Dauntless, my girlfriend, no, my love, had to face this again. Two times, and I was the monster. The cause of all this. I can't bear to watch her, she looks for the first time ever, small and frail. She struggles to breath, but her body decides that it no longer cares anymore.

She shudders and fall into a dead faint. I can't hear, can't breath. The air seems tight and suffocating, and I feel like I'm being transported back to the time when my father raised his hand on me and mother. How weak my mother looked, her hair hanging limp around her face, worn-out with time. He abused people who he claims to care about, and I have become him. The exact replica of him. I think back to the last time I entered my fear landscape, right before the war broke loose:

*FLASHBACK*

_I breathe deeply, stepping into the darkness of my fear. Last time I did this, Tris was in it with me. I had her power. But this time, I'm alone. Suddenly the scene around me changes, into my first fear. Heights. I can feel the tingling in my spine, giving me warning signals that my fear is activating itself. I grit my teeth and run across the platform, leaping into the unknown. My ears pop, and tension courses through my body._

_I slam onto the floor, and once again, walls close down on me from all sides. I think back to the time I was with Tris, when she first told me she liked me. I concentrate hard on that memory, bringing my heart beat to a calming right; resulting the walls to fall and collapse around me. I breathe a sigh of relief, ready to face my next fear, having to kill an innocent. But instead, it doesn't happen. For a second, I stand in the dark, waiting. A gun shot goes off, and I tense up thinking who could be killed. Just as I start to panic, not know what to do, Tris comes crawling into view._

_"Tobias," she gasps. "Tobias help!" Suddenly, her eyes go glassy when she stares at my hand. I look down, and realize that I was holding a gun. Oh. Oh. NO. I couldn't have shot her, I will never hurt her. Panic and fear seizes me, when I realize that I'm afraid of harming the person I hold dearly in my life. She has a gunshot wound at her side, and blood gushes freely from the hole. It seeps through her hand, turning the black ground dark red. A sickening colour._

_"Tris!" I cry out, wanting to get to her. "Tris, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." I try to run to her, try to get to her and save her, to hear her speak again. But I'm rooted to the ground. Instead, my arm raises itself, pointing the gun at Tris. Locked at her head, right between her eyes. Her beautiful eyes, loosing its light by the second. I try to stop my arms, and my attempts were useless. I see myself, holding a gun, my expression placid, just like my father when he abused me. Expressionless. Tris falls to the ground, her knees no longer holding her in place._

_The gunshot rings again, and the bullet hit its destination. Tris gasps for a second, and she goes limp. No. No, this can't happen. I'm able to move again, and I scramble to her, the gun forgotten. Tears stream freely down my face, but I don't care. My tears splatters onto Tris' pale cheeks. I scoop her up, gently, hoping she would wake up. She will wake up, she will. But she lays there, cold, pale, and ashen. I did this. I killed her. Insurmontable guilt hits me, and I collapse beside Tris, laying beside her. Her blood drenches my black shirt. I realize only then that this is a simulation, but I can't control myself. I can't drag myself up, can't walk and move on. My two biggest fear, combined into one. First becoming like my father then watching my loved ones die. I can't do this anymore. I am never going in there again._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I only come to my senses when Peter knocks me on the shoulder, telling me we have arrived at Erudite headquarters. I wipe away the remnants of my weakness, and stands up. Tris is laying flat on the ground, and her brother smoothes back her hair. I tentatively walk towards her, but Caleb stops me halfway. He gives me a glare so strong, that it reminds me of the time Tris laid that stare at Peter. 

"You stay away from her. I don't care how much you say you love her, but I'm not letting you touch her again." At first, anger courses through me. How can he say something to me like that? But then, it disappears as fast as it came. Of course. I hit her, and I punched her. I can't control myself. I need to stay away from her, so I won't hurt her again. I'm about to turn and jump off the train, but Caleb pushes me to the side, jumping off with Tris in his arms.

We land together, and for a moment, we just stare. The glass building of Erudite shines in the evening sunset, making it seem almost peaceful. But we know better. I'm about to lead the group, but Caleb's not done yet.

"You don't hurt the people you love. You should have controlled yourself. What is wrong with you?!" he screams at me. 

"Look, I was under the affect of the serum, I didn't know what to do," I defend myself out of instinct.

"Son, Caleb's got a point. we can't to afford the lose of a powerful divergent." My father, on the outside, seems like he's just concerned with her health, but really, he's just saying it to make himself look good. His eyes are like mine, but they're cold and cruel. I can't contain myself anymore.

"Marcus, you have abused me for years and years. Have you forgotten that? Have you forgotten the time when mother died because of your abuse? Have you forgotten about beating me, my bruises so big, I had to wear long shirts in summer just to cover all of them up? You, are the one that can't be controlled, even when your not under the affect of the serum. You are the one that hurts people. You may have called me a coward a billion times from the past, but I don't hurt people I care for. And to me, you will forever be a fucking sadistic hell of a monster!" I let the words all out. All of these years, all the words I have ever wanted to say to him. 

He just stands there, staring at me. 

"Let's get a move on." I growl at the rest of them, not caring if they're slack jawed or anything. I take Tris from Caleb, who forgets how he threatened me and told me to never to touch her again. I calm down when she's in my arms, and I let her presence surrond me. Even when she's not speaking or moving, she radiates energy and power, and I greedily take it in. How can I survive without her at my side? 

We stop at the doors of Erudite, and there is a sudden silence. That's when I finally realize that there were secruity cameras, and that we should have came up with a plan. But its too late. And the gun shots ring out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review? Anyways, I apologize for the cliffhanger. If you have any ideas to how this story shall proceed, please include that in the review.  
> Thanks so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Review plzzz, it is motivation that keeps the story going.... and i promise to make the second chapter better, everything's going to change....


End file.
